


And Jump!

by Emilia_Dre



Category: Ski Jumping - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Dre/pseuds/Emilia_Dre
Summary: Marius has a chance to win the ski jumping in Innsbruck and of course Daniel is cheering on for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Marius Lindvik/Daniel-André Tande
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	And Jump!

I’m sitting on the bench at the top of the ski jump. I’m the last one to jump and I know I can win this if I do it right. And I know I can do this right. I take a last deep breath before I leave the bench and start my way down the track. I hit the jumping point perfectly.

I see the snow below me, and I enjoy the feeling of being in the air. The feeling of the cold air around me. The feeling of flying and being free. The feeling I love most about ski jumping. For a second I simply enjoy it.

Then I need to prepare for the landing. I see the snow coming closer and the green line. I know I can make it over this line. And I do. I land with my feet just behind the green line.

‘This should work’, is my only thought when I make my way up the hill on the other side.

Daniel is waiting there for me. The big grin on his face showing he is thinking the same thing I’m thinking.

I kneel down and take my skis off. When I get up again with them in my hand my points aren’t yet posted on the board. So, I have to wait a little. I feel Daniel’s warmth beside me. It calms the nervousness now rising in me and makes me smile a little. It doesn’t take long for the points to be up on the board.

However, it does take a second for me to realise I did actually win today. I start screaming in joy as Daniel hugs me from behind. Holding on to me while I jump up and down. His arms around my waist make me feel warm and save while simultaneously sending shivers down my spine.

I’m not really aware of all the things that happen next. Robert congratulates me and hugs me. Then I get ushered off into the direction of the material checks and the press. Everything feels kind of unreal. Almost like I’m dreaming.

It’s only when I’m back on the snow for the medal ceremony that I start to realise what I’m doing and where I am. I watch Daniel and Dawid get onto the podium before me. Daniel’s smile covers his whole face and I can’t wait to be back in our hotel room later today. I can feel the smile on my own face as I go out to the podium. I congratulate Dawid on his second place. Then I make my way over to Daniel and hug him.

“Jeg elsker deg.” (I love you)

The words are out before I can stop them, and I can feel Daniel freeze up. I start panicking immediately. I’ve never said that before. I’ve never told I that I had fallen in love with him. But I was going to need to get it off my chest at one point. And apparently that was now.

I feel that he moves his head a little. He seems to try to press his face into my hair, hiding it from the cameras all around us.

“Jeg elsker deg.”

It’s only a whisper but it makes my heart skip a beat. When I let go of him his smile is even bigger. Even brighter.

The only thought in my head during the medal ceremony is ‘he loves me, too’.

It’s playing in my head over and over again and makes me smile more than I ever have.

Who would have thought that I’d be so lucky that the first man I ever fall in love with feels the same? I certainly wouldn’t have. I didn’t even allow myself to fall in love with anyone for most of my life. I wanted to make it in sports and that meant there was no way I was going to out myself. So, I didn’t fall in love. I slept with a few guys over the years but none of it was important. Not one of them was.

Until Daniel. He just appeared in my life. I’d say out of the blue, but he was a ski jumper in the national team before I was, so making it to the team obviously meant meeting him. And while I always had had a crush on him, I thought I was prepared for meeting him. Prepared to ignore the crush like I usually did. What I wasn’t prepared for was Daniel. He was not only one of the most outgoing people I had ever met. No, somehow at some point this winter we had also first landed in bed with each other. And everything changed. I was no longer able to supress and ignore my feelings. On the contrary. My small crush developed and grew bigger. And soon I had fallen in love with my teammate. For the first time ever, I had fallen in love. And apparently so had he. And that is by far the best thing about today.

When we get off the podium our team is waiting. We are hugged a lot more and everyone congratulates Daniel and me before we have to go talk to the press again. It takes nearly forever until we are allowed to leave the press circus and return to our team. Since the others have already packed their things, Daniel and I do the same now and load the car.

Not long after that we are sitting in the car to Bischofshofen. I’m sitting next to Daniel and slowly the tiredness of a long and exhausting day starts creeping up on me. It doesn’t take too long for me to fall asleep with my head on Daniel’s shoulder.

The good thing about us having shared a room from the beginning and the exhausting sport we’re a part of is, no one seems to be suspicious of us. It’s normal for any of us to fall asleep on the shoulder of a teammate.

Daniel wakes me up shortly before we arrive in Bischofshofen. He is still smiling, and I can’t help but smile back at him. We unload the car and check into our hotel. Twenty minutes later we are finally in our hotel room.

Both Daniel and I drop our stuff right at the door as it closes behind us. It only takes a second for him to press his lips on mine. He slips his tongue into my mouth and shoves me backwards into the room. Our jackets fall down close to the door and we hop awkwardly as we try to get rid of our shoes. Since we both almost fall over, we interrupt our kiss to untie and take off our shoes. Seconds later we’re kissing again, and our tongues meet as we open our mouths. We unzip each other’s sweater jackets as I walk backwards toward the bed. As soon as Daniel has gotten rid of my jacket, his hands wander down to the fringe of my shirt. I follow his example, so we only have to break our kiss once to take off both of our shirts.

Before he presses his lips back on mine, he pauses and looks at me. Then he brings his face close to mine.

“I’m proud of you”, he whispers, “And I love you.”

He kisses me again. Harder this time. More demanding and more passionate. More heated. And I respond accordingly. I open my mouth and let his tongue in while I move to open his pants and pull both them and his boxers down. He does the same. I let myself fall backwards onto the bed when I walk against it. I turn around without hesitation.

I hear something behind me and shortly after he penetrates me with one lube-soaked finger. I like the sharp pain making its way through my body and it doesn’t take long for me to get used to it and the feeling of his finger in me. He starts moving his finger, preparing me for himself. He presses a kiss to my back before he pulls his finger out, only to penetrate me with two fingers shortly after.

I take a deep breath as he starts moving his fingers inside me. My pulse is already faster than usual, and I feel the arousal running through my body. Everything in me is aching for him inside of me. For the feeling of him in me. Daniel pulls back his hand and I hear what I guess is a condom package being ripped open.

Because shortly after he penetrates me again. Giving me everything I was longing for. I get used to the feeling of his penis inside of me almost immediately and feel my own erection grow. I need this. I want this. I want to give myself to him. Want to give him everything. And in return I want everything from him.

Daniel starts moving inside of me and I move around him. Taking him all in. Allowing him to push deeper and deeper into me. My head is empty, and I can’t think anymore. There is only the feeling of him in me, his warmth behind me and his breath on my hot naked skin when he leans in closer. My pulse is racing, and my breath is fast and shallow. I know I’m close to coming and so is he.

We pick up the pace a little more as he moves his hand around me to massage my erection. It only takes a few strokes for me to come all over his hand and the bed. He climaxes inside me at the same time.

We collapse on the bed as he pulls out. For a while we just lay there trying to catch our breath and calm down. His warmth next to me feels familiar. Somehow it had already felt familiar when we first started sleeping with each other. And I think that might be what I fell in love with.

When we have finally calmed down Daniel gets up and throws away the condom, before he lays down next to me again.

“You know, I meant it. I love you and I’m proud of you”, Daniel says after a while.

He turns to his side and trails his finger over my arm. His touch sends shivers down my spine and gives me a warm feeling in my stomach. I can’t help but smile as I turn on my side, as well, to look at him.

“I love you, too. And I’m proud of you. Because you keep on fighting. No matter what. No matter how many obstacles you hit, you keep on fighting to get back onto the ski jump. And I admire that. More than anything.”

“Thank you, that means a lot.”

He smiles back at me and keeps tracing his fingers over my arm.

“We need to go downstairs for dinner”, he states a while later.

I sigh and lean over to kiss him.

“Then let’s get going.”

We get up and dressed and make our way downstairs to the restaurant. Most of our team is already there. As are most of the other teams. We usually all stay in one or two hotels.

The conversation at dinner mostly revolves around todays competition and tomorrows qualification. Daniel and I simply join the conversation when we sit down. Thankfully we’re pretty good at doing that while secretly holding hands under the table at every opportunity. Nonetheless I’m not sure if no one ever gets it or if they are all just too polite to ask.

We are all tired and drained after making it through three quarters of the 4-hill-tournament, so it’s not suspicious when Daniel and I excuse ourselves soon after finishing our dinner.

I sigh a little when Daniel shuts the door behind us. He grins and presses his lips onto my, engaging me in a heated kiss. Then he breaks it up again, kneels down in front of me, takes off my pants and puts his mouth around my penis.

“Daniel”, I moan as soon as he starts moving his head back and forth, “Not like this. Not today.”

I pulls back his head and looks up to me while I start taking of my shirt. He follows my lead when he understands what I want to do, and I take his hand and lead him over to the bed.

“This time it’s my turn.”

Daniel’s answer is a grin and a raised eyebrow as I turn to him and catch his lips in a kiss.


End file.
